Dyskusja:Tuma
Krzyk-Wiecie co,mi się wydaje że oprócz tych mieczyków na plecach,ma jeszcze cuś ROZKŁADANEGO. Infinity - Chodzi Ci o te szare ręce, co Tuma ma przy brzuchu? Krzyk-Tak,o to mi chodzi. Infinity - To chyba są uchwyty do tych mieczy jak u Brutaki do noży, albo to jest po prostu "drugi zestaw rąk". Though... to może być coś jeszcze innego. V V:a co jak te ostrza mogą być skrzydłami a wogóle to nie etyczne Akinui-ma maske podobną do hełmu darth vadera.pewnie bedzie bez przerwy chodził za malumem i mówil do niego " i`m your father" Któś:dobre Akinui ale Vader mówił pełną wersją czyli I am you father (nie obraź sie że cie poprawiam ale ja lubie poprawiać(może sie zarejestruje i będe poprawiał)) wiecie co to znaczy po polsku " i`m your father" "ja jestem twoim ojcem" Vavakx 19:13, 10 gru 2008 (UTC) a może gresh bendzie w roli anakina? co Vavakx 16:38, 14 gru 2008 (UTC) Ktoś:a Obi-Wan to będzie Strakk A co do Tumy skoro założył Łowców Kości to nie powinien do nich należeć�??? Ktoś:ja wiem co to znaczy bo się ucze angielskiego i jestem fanem Star Wars (w skali 1do5 jestam tak na 4) Kraahkanuva- Nie wiem kto powypisywał tu takie głupoty w artykule o Tumie w jego historii, skoro jej nie znamy! Z resztą, Glatorianie i Agori nie mają mocy żywiołów. Więc skąd pomysł że ma moc cienia? Ah, jakbym chciał, by ta wikia nie była pełna takich bzdur... ciekawe czemu on ma 2 skażniki życia? nie Vavakx 21:12, 10 sty 2009 (UTC) Bo jest potężniejszy od innych Glatorian Vavakx - Gardos Myślisz, że taką kupę mięśni łatwo pokonać? --Misiek 12:53, 11 sty 2009 (UTC) W takim razie nie powinien mieć tylko 2ch wskaźników tylko 5 :P jestem tego samego zdania Vavakx 16:39, 11 sty 2009 (UTC) Jak przeczytałem jego statystyki na BIONICLE.com myślałem, że się porzygam! Słabszy od Antroza, a głupi prawie jak Gadunka --Misiek 18:39, 12 sty 2009 (UTC) Nom. Normalny Skrall jest od niego mądrzejszy --Pepper (Masz coś do mnie???) 09:12, lip 7, 2010 (UTC) Nie dziwne, jak se siedzi w tej sali i myśli(!), że jest taki mąąądry(naprawdę to ***** robi). - Cośtam robię 18:56, 12 sty 2009 (UTC) Tak, powinien zacząć ćwiczyć --Misiek 19:11, 12 sty 2009 (UTC) Jednak nie musi. BIONICLE.com kłamie!!!!!!!!!!!! --Misiek (Tutaj możesz pogadać) 19:31, 20 sty 2009 (UTC) Kto inny ma dwa krążki ??????? Warox 15:20, 5 lut 2009 (UTC) Fero. On ma i Skirmix -Disholahk 15:23, 5 lut 2009 (UTC) Nie, jest jeden na Skirmixie! --Misiek (Tutaj możesz pogadać) 19:56, 5 lut 2009 (UTC) PRAWDA Warox 20:02, 5 lut 2009 (UTC) A no tak, prawda. Sprawdziłem w instrukcji liczbę krążków i jest jeden. Ale było gdzieś napisane, że Fero i Skirmix mają 2! -Disholahk 10:23, 6 lut 2009 (UTC) Moim zdaniem tuma to taki *****,ciągle siedzi w roxtus ale za to dobrze napakowany.Wyobraźcie sobie że vorox ma 13 siły i tuma(2,3,4,5 voroxów i tumie mówią"You are dead".Władca glatorian lodu de-spamer skopio ma dwa Vavakx EE dlaczego tuma jako set ma miecz i miotacz a na obrazku jak walczy z mata-nui-m to ma ZIELONĄ TARCZĘ SKRALLI?Użytkownik:Puszek pewnie wymyślili żeby lepiej wyglądał Prawdopodobnie używa tarczy do walki z potężnymi przeciwnikami więc pewnie Mata Nui będzie bardzo dobrze wyszkolony.--Domino 11:28, 22 lip 2009 (UTC) Nie. Używa jej bo w Odrodzeniu legendy każdy wojownik ma tarczę. Kraahu 16:05, sty 26, 2010 (UTC) Na BioSectorze jest napisane, że Tuma miał uszkodzenie na plecach po starciu z Baterra. Ta słabość pozwoliła Mata Nui wygrać. ---- Wiecie jakie miasto jest w Egipcie? Tak, włanie Tuma (nie wiem czy w polsce też takiej miejscowoci nie ma) Vezok999 15:35, sty 25, 2010 (UTC) Chyba nie ma, ale jest za to wyraz "tuman". Gresh250 Ale w podręczniku do plastyki mam "kolegium w Tumie" więc chyba takie jest ; ) Vezok999 15:05, mar 22, 2010 (UTC) Zobacz to: Tuma. Gresh250 To własnie to państwo egipskie o którym mówiłem pare linijek wczesniej Vezok999 18:22, mar 22, 2010 (UTC) Jest jeszcze miejscowość w Polsce niedaleko Łodzi- Tum. Kani--Nui 20:00, maj 25, 2010 (UTC) ---- Kiedy zobaczyłem zdjęcia setów na 2009 rok, myślałem, że Tuma jest dobry. Lord Vox 11:30, cze 12, 2010 (UTC) Taak rzeczywiście bo wielcy czarni z ohydnym pyskiem zawsze są dobrzy tak jak Makuta Nebulla i wielu wielu innych...MistrzZamieci 11:16, wrz 12, 2010 (UTC) Jak pierwszy raz zobaczyłem zdjęcia setów na 2009 roku Czaisz? Pierwszy raz. Zdjęcia były niezbyt wyraźne, no i jeszcze to były prototypy. Lord Vox 13:23, wrz 12, 2010 (UTC)